Ocean of Sadness
by mangafreak007
Summary: Naraku shall finally be destroyed. There is a chance the jewel can be purified, but what is the cost? In the end is it worth it? Can they live with the knowledge their peace came only with the losing of their beloved? Her legend lives on.
1. Prologue

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** Ocean of Sadness

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Somewhere during "The Final act." After Sesshomaru get's his new sword.

**Chapter:** ~Prologue

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

Silently the cool air of the night whipped long silver strands around a proud, tall man. The moon's light caressed his ivory skin and made his golden eyes glimmer as it shined upon them. A silent teardrop slid down the smooth skin of his cheek adorned with two magenta stripes. As the salty liquid fell to the marble ground of the balcony, more drops fell around him as a cold rain soaked him to the bone. His salty tears mixed in with the cold caress of the sky as an agonised howl ripped through his throat and tore through the lands. It was joined by many other howls of sadness and pain as everyone mourned for the loss of their beloved.

OoS

A raven haired woman was abruptly awoken from her sad slumber by her over-excited silver haired friend. She groaned and whispered 'sit' before opening her eyes and allowing her cerulean blue gaze to fall upon her friend whom was currently face down in the dirt. He immediately shot up and started yelling at the raven beauty, although his molten gold eyes were playful.

"Kagome, are you awake yet?" He asked as he came right up into her face and waved a hand in front of her tired features. She yawned loudly before pushing him away from her with her hand in his face.

"I am now. What's so important that you needed to wake me up Inuyasha?" The young woman called Kagome asked her silver haired friend. The two pointy silver dog ears atop his head twitched as both of them heard quite an audible slap coming from behind the lush vegetation on the other side of the clearing. Two people walked out from behind the bush. One was a woman with creamy skin covered in scars dressed only in a bath towel. Her chocolate brown eyes were fiery as she glared at her companion. Her damp brown hair dripped down her back. The other was a tall male. His dark brown eyes were pleading as he kept asking for the woman's forgiveness. His black hair only looked darker because of the huge red hand print on his face.

"I'm not going to forgive you Miroku. I know you saw." The woman yelled at her male companion finally while she grabbed her purple kimono and undergarments.

"Sango did you leave the stuff at the hot springs?" Kagome asked the other woman.

"Everything is there. The boys will make breakfast while you bathe." Sango smiled sweetly to Kagome as she walked into the foliage. As soon as she was out of site she glared at the two males.

The raven haired woman couldn't help but giggle as she removed her white shirt. She immediately notched an arrow when she sensed someone else in the area but immediately relaxed when she realised who it was. She turned and smiled as the familiar person walked into her field of sight.

OoS

Inuyasha's ears perked up immediately as he started to sniff the air. Sango and Miroku stared at him while an orange haired fox demon sat next to him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" He asked while his green eyes searched his face.

"It smells like my brother has gone to visit Kagome." He explained slowly. Everyone smiled.

"He always seems to arrive when Kagome is alone. They could just tell us that they're meeting up." Sango replied as she gazed at the rising sun.

OoS

Kagome's smile turned into a grin when she realised where her guest's golden gaze was situated. She slowly picked up her shirt and slid it back on. His eyes immediately snapped up to hers which caused a small ripple of movement to echo through his long silver hair, as if it was a pond and the surface was broken by a pebble. He slowly closed the distance between them when he arrived in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up as him as he led her to the base of a tree; they sat down beneath it side by side.

"What about the future would you like to learn about today Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Everything" He replied.

OoS

About two hours later Kagome walked back into the clearing where they were camped. She looked around and saw Sango training with Shippo and the two tailed fire cat, Kirara. Miroku was leaned against a tree reading one of her science books and Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching everyone. As soon as Kagome walked into the clearing Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and landed in front of her.

"Are you ready to leave now?" He asked smiling.

"Let's leave in an hour" She replied and started packing all her things. Everyone got the idea and in half an hour they were ready to leave. They all looked to Kagome and she closed her eyes sending her aura throughout the lands. She could feel the slight pull of the tainted jewel due south. This time they were going to kill Naraku for sure.


	2. Chapter 1: United

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I forgot to mention in the last chapter but believe it or not the Bioshock main theme (The Ocean on his Shoulders) gave me the idea to write this story. Special thanks to loveinthebattlefield for being the first reviewer.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** Ocean of Sadness

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Somewhere during "The Final act." After Sesshomaru get's his new sword.

**Chapter:** 1~United

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

After three days of travelling through the southern forest, the group finally arrived at a tall rocky mountain. At the base there was a dark cave that was overflowing with Naraku's miasma. The rock around the mouth of the cave was eroded black. Naraku's miasma had gotten stronger. The group had spread out and surrounded the area. Inuyasha came in from the front, Kagome and Shippo from the right and Sango, Miroku and Kirara from the left. The three humans had masks on. They all silently left the cover of the forest and stepped into the rocky clearing at the same time that Naraku walked out of the dark cave.

As usual Inuyasha charged right at him. His sword, Tetsusaiga, became covered in diamond as he yelled out 'Kongosoha' and swung his blade. Huge chunks of diamond shard flew towards Naraku in all directions. Naraku dodged most of the shards but was hit by a few. One in his chest just above his heart and two pierced his right thigh. He laughed as he pulled out the shards allowing his miasma to leak out everywhere.

Only Kagome didn't get blinded by the thick purple miasma as she called her miko powers to her eyes and created two small barriers to protect them. She notched an arrow to her bow and fired it to the other side of the clearing; it created a large pink barrier, to stop Naraku from escaping. She opened her hideous yellow bag and pulled out a tall glass container. Inside there were several arrows made from the wood from the tree of ages and infused with Kagome's own spiritual power. She notched one of the arrows to her bow and aimed straight at Naraku's tainted jewel shard. She let the arrow loose just as Naraku turned to watch her in astonishment. Naraku tried to dodge the arrow, he wasn't able to completely. It missed his heart and the jewel but purified his entire right side. He shot his miasma at Kagome's barrier and melted it. Before anyone could react he flew out it inside his own barrier.

Two seconds later everyone snapped out of their stupor, grabbed all their weapons and ran after him. The group looked at Kagome in silent praise. She had gotten stronger. They all realised that in the end Kagome would be the one to kill Naraku, not any of them.

As they were running Inuyasha groaned as a familiar tornado flew beside Kagome. The tornado dissipated to reveal a grinning wolf with long black hair tied into a pony tail and clear blue eyes. His brown furs were ruffled which meant he'd been running for awhile. Two minutes later they were joined by two other wolf demons from behind. One of them had silver hair with a small black part at the front and the other had a white Mohawk. They both had black eyes.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome asked to the male beside her.

"Well I smelled Naraku here so I followed his scent and here I am. I would have gotten here faster, my love, if Ginta and Hakkaku back there weren't so slow." The male identified as Kouga pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Why don't you join us? Unite our packs until we finally kill Naraku?" Kagome asked while glancing at Inuyasha. He nodded. He was meant to be Alpha of the pack, but sometimes Kagome acted as a much more responsible and reasonable Alpha. She was always the voice of reason.

"Of course!" Kouga exclaimed happily. Kagome smiled before gasping as another person came into view. She was a lone miko walking just ahead of them. Her long black hair swayed around her gracefully as she turned her chocolate eyes onto the group. As the Inu Tachi passed her she joined them in running. She glanced at Inuyasha before turning to look at Kagome. They both nodded in silent recognition.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to assist my reincarnation in killing Naraku. Why else would I be here?" She asked rhetorically. Inuyasha huffed but then he smiled at the undead miko he used to love. She never really changed.

Sango looked at the sky from her perch on Kirara's back and smiled. Now they were all ready to finally kill the evil hanyou. This time he would not escape, they were united and more powerful and determined than ever. He would finally die. Or so everyone thought until all the demons in the groups suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he watched his friend panic.

"I've lost his scent." He said in a panic. All the other demons nodded and slumped to the ground.

"We should rest. Everyone looks exhausted. We need to be in top condition if we intend to kill him." Kagome dropped her yellow bag and pulled out bathing equipment. "And that means we should take a break." She smiled and held out her hand to Sango. Sango took it and they walked into the foliage. Trust Kagome to know where a hot spring was. Kikyo also followed them silently.

As they entered the hot spring clearing they gasped seeing a teenage girl with long raven hair and brown eyes bathing in the water. There was also a two headed demon sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Kagome-sama!" The young girl exclaimed as she watched the three women walk into the clearing. Kagome smiled and petted the girl on the head.

"Hello Rin." She replied. Sango also smiled and started undressing. Kikyo merely sat on a rock and watched them. Kagome also undressed and joined Sango and Rin in the water. They all washed each others hair and backs. Sango decided she would leave after an hour deciding she didn't want to become any pruneier. Kikyo followed after her. Kagome sat back in the water with Rin leaning on her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru misses you." Rin said finally after a few moments of silence. "I was thinking maybe we should join your group Kagome. Then we'd be able to help kill Naraku. Or well Lord Sesshomaru would be able to help and you'd be able to tell every one of your secret meetings." Rin grinned as she watched Kagome put on a sceptical face, playfully.

"Sounds good to me. What does Sesshomaru-Sama think?" Kagome asked to the trees behind the two headed demon. Sesshomaru walked out without his armour on with his eyes sparkling.

"This Sesshomaru agrees. It would benefit every one." Kagome smiled as she hugged the tall Lord, before realising she was still naked and dripping with water. She quickly crouched in the water splashing Sesshomaru in the process. Rin laughed as she got dressed.

"I'll take Ah-Uh and return to Master Jaken." Rin announced from her perch on the two headed dragon's back. The two adults smiled as they watched her leave.

Kagome was still smiling at the spot where Rin left when a naked Sesshomaru joined her in the steaming hot spring. She squeaked when she felt a muscled arm snake around her waist and as warm face nuzzled into her neck. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome from behind and he was breathing in her scent. Kagome smiled and turned around in his arms. One arm stayed around her waist while the other cupped her cheek. The miko closed her eyes as she leaned into the youkai lord's gentle touch.

Kagome assisted Lord Sesshomaru in washing his long silky hair and smooth unmarred back, before they dressed lightly and took up stances across from each other. Sesshomaru was in a defensive position while Kagome was poised like a cat, ready to attack.

"Show this Sesshomaru what you have learned." Kagome grinned and disappeared. A moment later she was behind him ready to land a punch. He spun around and caught her fist.

"You can do better, do not make obvious moves. Against another opponent they would snap your wrist." Kagome grinned and swept his legs out from under him and then put her foot against his throat. "Good," he stood up and took a new defensive stance, "again."

OoS

As soon as Sango and Kikyo walked into the camp, every one questioned where Kagome was. Sango smiled and shook her head. She glanced at Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. They all nodded and relaxed against their preferred trees. The new members of the Inu Tachi were puzzled but decided to drop it since Inuyasha and the others weren't worried.


	3. Chapter 2: Destruction of an Evil

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** Ocean of Sadness

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Somewhere during "The Final act." After Sesshomaru get's his new sword.

**Chapter:** 2~Destruction of an evil

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and gory scenes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

Midnight was upon the land and the bright crescent moon was high in the sky. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm and shoulder as she was about to punch him in the jaw, she immediately spun on her heel and kicked him in the face. He also caught her ankle before she hit him and told her it was time they ended the training session.

"You've done well little miko." Sesshomaru commented as he pulled on his white and red outer haori.

"You can't call me that anymore. I'm turning 21 in five days." Kagome replied playfully as she pulled on her school shirt over her singlet and grabbed her bathing supplies. Sesshomaru smirked as he hugged the raven woman from behind. He held her flush against his chest with one of his arms was around her waist while the other held her shoulders. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent which soothed his beast.

"You will always be my little miko." Kagome smiled and turned around in his arms. She snaked her own arms around his neck and brought their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and revelled in each others presence. Kagome quickly brushed her lips against his cheek in a soft caress before she snaked out of his arms and playfully ran back to her camp. Sesshomaru stood where he was in a silent stupor with his fingers gently touching his cheek where Kagome kissed him. He smiled before running off after the mischievous miko.

Kagome burst through the foliage into her camp surprising all the inhabitants. Everyone was immediately awake and worried. However the original members of the Inu Tachi relaxed when they noticed Kagome was grinning from ear to ear. A ghost of a smile graced the dead miko's features as she watched her reincarnation. Kouga on the other hand, was immediately in front of her and had her hands in his.

"My lovely Kagome, what has you so flustered?" He asked as he gazed into her cerulean blue eyes lovingly. He was brought out of his gaze when someone behind Kagome growled at him. Inuyasha grinned as he watched his older half-brother gently pull Kagome's hands away from Kouga. He stepped in front of her and stared down at the shorter wolf demon. Kagome on the other hand went and sat beside Inuyasha. Kouga raised one eyebrow before standing on his tip-toes and looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"Kagome is my woman. If I want to touch her then I will. I love her and she loves me. Why else would she let me join her group?" Kouga announced to everyone.

"Then Kagome must also love Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and me since she's letting us join her group as well." Rin exclaimed from her perch on Ah-Un's back, in the sky above the group. Kagome sighed and stood up, ready to calm everyone down. Her group didn't seem surprised with Sesshomaru's appearance but she would ask them about that later.

"Everyone calm down. We have all united as one group because we all have the same goal; the destruction of Naraku. I'm not picking favourites. I love each and every one of you as good friends. So get over yourself Kouga. You were the one who declared your love for me, I never said I love you back and I don't. We'll leave at lunch, so everyone get some more sleep." Kagome sighed again and sat beside Kikyo when she finished. The two mikos started to talk to each other. They were both very serious so everyone assumed they were planning strategies.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. He always loved it when the little miko got serious and took charge. He was a little surprised when Inuyasha didn't object but soon realised that it was because they all secretly thought of her as their Alpha.

OoS

After everyone had been fed at lunch and all their desired weapons were in good working condition, they left the clearing in the direction Kagome could sense the tainted jewel. They silently travelled through the forest heading in a North-Westerly direction. It took them four days to arrive at the entrance to a dead valley. Any living bush, tree or even blade of grass died when Naraku travelled through with his toxic miasma. They made camp at the entrance since they lost all the light getting to the valley.

"We depart at first light." Kagome announced to everyone. She sat down against a tree, feeling its rough bark through her clothing she relaxed and started to make new arrows from some of the 'Tree of Ages' wood she brought with her. She didn't stop working even when Kikyo sat next to her. The dead miko received Kagome's full attention when she put her cold hand atop Kagome's warm one. She handed her a leafy package tied with dried reed. Kagome glanced at the dead miko before taking the package and slowly opening it. She smiled sadly when she finished opening it. Inside were the traditional robes of a miko and some diamond armour. Silent tears dripped down her face as she hugged Kikyo. The dead miko knew how much Kagome wanted to wear the traditional garb of a miko. However Inuyasha's stupidity always held her back.

"Thank you." She whispered. Kikyo smiled and helped Kagome up. The two mikos walked behind some trees. Kagome removed her white school shirt, green skirt, shoes and socks, while Kikyo held up the white under haori for Kagome to put on. Clad in only her undergarments she pulled on the soft cloth and tied it into place, followed by the white over haori and finally the blood red hakamas. Kagome grabbed a golden comb decorated with red roses, while it dripped with small red rubies and pulled some of her hair back to be held in place by the comb. Kikyo smiled in approval and held up the diamond chest plate for Kagome to put on. She put on both the front and back plates, and Kikyo tied it up. She also attached shoulder guards on her right and left shoulders.

Smiling the two girls walked out from behind the trees. Everyone gasped when they laid eyes on Kagome. The miko went and sat next to Lord Sesshomaru. Said Lord couldn't take his eyes off her until Inuyasha voiced a question.

"So Kagome, how long have you two been meeting up?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she closed her eyes and smiled.

"About three years. I've been telling Lord Sesshomaru about my time and he has been helping to train me. A fair trade if you ask me." Kagome grinned. "You guys could have told me earlier that you knew. It would have saved me all the trouble of hiding it." The Inu Tachi burst out laughing, Kagome join in with them soon after.

"Kagome, we wanted you to tell us. You should know by now you can trust us." Sango grinned before coming to sit beside her 'sister.' "Now then, since we know you are going to tell me all the juicy details." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Unfortunately Lord Sesshomaru heard and raised an eyebrow at the two women. Before long everyone was asleep, ready to take out Naraku the next day.

OoS

At the first sign of daylight the huge Inu Tachi was already running trough the dead valley. They all had determined faces and were increasingly on edge every step they took.

"Isn't it your birthday today Kago-nee?" Shippo asked from beside her. He had grown much taller as he reached Kagome's shoulder already. Shippo always thought she was like the over protective older sister he never had.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled and Sango grinned.

"Then Naraku's death can be your birthday present from all of us." Kagome grinned one final time before her face hardened and she pointed in front of them.

"We're close now." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and they flew into the sky next to Ah-Un. Inuyasha pulled Kikyo onto his back as he ran faster. While Shippo jumped onto Ah-Un behind Rin. Sango pulled Miroku onto Kirara behind her and for once his hands didn't stray as he clung to her waist. Kouga became a raging tornado and Ginta and Hakkaku ran either side of Inuyasha.

Five minutes later they could see the dark hanyou just ahead. He was standing in the centre of a huge muddy crater. It looked like the Kamis lifted a mountain from the earth and all that was left was a huge hole. The right half of his body that Kagome had purified was leaking thick, wet, purple miasma that was slowly pooling at his feet. Naraku's face was shadowed by his long black hair and his left hand was in a fist by his side. Before anyone reached the edge of the crater Naraku tensed and screamed at the sky. It sounded wet and broken as more poisonous miasma poured out of his body which shot out in all directions. The surprised Kouga was grabbed by the foul smelling tendrils. He immediately yelled out 'Goraishi' and slashed at the disgusting appendage with his newly acquired weapon, causing it to drop him. However before he could escape the miasma that had been slowly pooling in the crater grabbed him by the legs and pulled him towards Naraku.

Sango and Miroku had jumped off Kirara and were trying to fend off the miasma tendrils. However unlike his root-like-tentacles these were made of pure miasma and just reconnected after being slashed. The two humans became increasingly tired as they continued the tedious task of hacking and slashing. Miroku slipped on some miasma and was pierced in the shoulder by a tendril, he screamed out in pain as it immediately burnt his flesh and bone, slowly beginning seep into his bloodstream. Sango immediately attacked the offending appendage before quickly ripping some cloth from his robe and commanding him to press on the wound to stop the bleeding, all while protecting Miroku from further attacks. She quickly glanced at Kagome letting her know she was at her limit.

Inuyasha was hacking and slashing anything in his way while trying to get to Kouga, only to become drenched in miasma. Being only hanyou it started to affect his sight and breathing. He was lightheaded, which caused some of his attacks to miss. He was stabbed in the shoulder and gut. He let out a howl as the tendrils dug deep into his flesh blood spilled from the wounds and pooled at his feet. Kikyo let an arrow loose, it purified the tendrils and any miasma he had taking into his body. He was shaken but the stubborn hanyou kept trying to get to Kouga.

Kikyo and Kagome stood at the edge of the crater as they watched the gruesome scene unfold waiting for Naraku to give them a chance to fire a deadly arrow. Sesshomaru on the other hand was watching for an opening to let his Bakusaiga loose.

Without warning or signal the two mikos notched a 'Tree of Ages' arrow each and pointed it at Naraku. Kagome aimed for the dark jewel clutched in his remaining hand while Kikyo was poised to shoot Kouga's shards. An instant after Naraku tore the shards from Kouga's legs Kikyo let her arrow loose. It flew true and purified the shards instantly. Aggravated he dropped the shards into the pool of miasma, not allowing the purified shards to touch him, before shooting several tendrils towards her. Kagome immediately stood in front of Kikyo protecting the dead miko from all the blows. Naraku smirked as the tendrils exploded from the impact. There was no way Kagome could have survived it. He thought he had just killed his biggest threat.

Everyone froze immediately to watch as the miasma cleared to see a very much alive Kagome standing proud and tall glaring at a flustered Naraku. All his attacks were aimed straight for her heart, which was protected by diamond. She notched her arrow once more aiming at his heart this time.

The hanyou laughed, for once not gracing them with his voice the group watched as he started to absorb Kouga's shards which had been tainted black once more. In the instant the shards started to meld with the rest of the jewel Kagome changed her target. She let her arrow fly true at the same time that Sesshomaru slashed Naraku from behind with Bakusaiga. Kagome's arrow hit the jewel, purifying it instantly, in that same instant Sesshomaru destroyed the evil hanyou's body. Surprisingly the evil hanyou sighed as he died.

"Happy Birthday Kagome," Kikyo said finally as she handed the pure completed jewel to said girl.


	4. Chapter 3: Disappearance and Confession

**A/N: Okay Lemon in this chapter. I'm not going to put warnings at the beginning saying "Lemon coming up" or something stupid. It'll ruin the flow. XD I'll let you judge when you should stop reading. Whether it should be at the heated kiss or…wait now I'm spoiling things. Anyway, this is the first time I've ever written a lemon. Hope it turns out okay. Please remember to review and tell me what you think even if you hate the story, reviews help me to get motivated. **

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** Ocean of Sadness

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Somewhere during "The Final act." After Sesshomaru get's his new sword.

**Chapter:** 3~Dissapearance and a Confession

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

The swirling pink jewel in her hands captivated the attention of everyone. Such a small thing was the cause of so much death, destruction, betrayal and sadness. The Shikon jewel shined brighter, tempting some. Kagome knew she needed to make the correct with or the corrupt jewel would use her wish to its advantage. A second later she realised any wish she made would inevitably have a horrid price. In the end the only wish Kagome knew she could make would be to wish the stone out of existence. She hesitated suddenly unconfident with everyone staring at her. Kagome gripped the jewel and squeezed her eyes shut.

A moment later she opened her eyes with a very serious expression and held her palm out. At the moment she was going to make her wish, the jewel flew through the air like a warm knife through butter. Everyone just stared in the direction it escaped. Kagome was the first to break out of her stupor and immediately grabbed her supplies.

"We have to go after it before I lose its trail." Kagome declared as she sped off. Everyone quickly followed suit. Miroku rode on Kirara with Sango steadying him and keeping pressure on his wound, while Inuyasha ran with Kikyo on his back, and Kouga slumped on Ah-Un's back, behind Rin.

Kagome was frustrated with herself since the jewel's aura was getting fainter and she couldn't run any faster. Before she could let another frustrated sound escape her luscious lips she was in Sesshomaru's arms, held bridal style, flying above the trees.

Two hours later everyone immediately stopped in their tracks when Kagome yelled out a frustrated 'No!'

Sesshomaru landed on the ground with her and everyone gathered around them. The miko took a deep breath to calm her-self before she glared at the poor tree directly across from her. Her jaw tightened and her fists clenched and unclenched before she was finally calm enough to speak coherently.

"I've lost track of it, but I last sensed it heading south." Everyone sighed in defeat and looked for a suitable place to make camp. They found a clearing big enough to fit everyone and as an added bonus there was also a hot spring not too far away. Kikyo and Kagome took their injured companions to the spring to clean them up. They started with Kouga since he was unintentionally left to lie in the pool of miasma. Kikyo visibly winced at the extent of everyone's wounds before assisting her reincarnation to heal them.

OoS

After healing everyone the girls put them to bed near the fire, being careful to keep them covered and warm. Kikyo and Sango had already left to take a bath, or well Sango was bathing, Kikyo was keeping a lookout. Before long they were back and Kagome left to take her own bath. She was aware that a certain taiyoukai had followed her.

She grinned before she decided to let him think she didn't notice him. She walked to the smooth lip of the spring and put all her bathing supplies on the soft damp grass. Carefully the miko unhooked her shoulder armour from the chest and back plate before unhooking the armour from her right side and placing all three pieces on the ground carefully. She reached behind her head to remove the golden comb, but she was stopped by a clawed hand. Sesshomaru slowly spun her around so he could look at the woman whom had become his closest ally.

He stared into her blue orbs. With all the emotion visible in them they resembled the ocean during a storm. They were fierce, raging, powerful blue eyes and he lost himself in them. He was brought out of his stupor when his ears were filled with the magical sound of her laughter. He watched the young woman as her eyes sparkled like the night sky.

Kagome immediately stoped laughing when she felt Lord Sesshomaru's hand cup her face. She instinctively leaned into his touch with closed eyes and a small content smile on her face. She snaked her arms around his neck and brought their foreheads together once more. The simple affectionate movement told the Lord that Kagome trusted him with anything. He remembered the first time she had done it; it had been when she had confessed to him about her feelings for Inuyasha. Although he doubted she still loved him now, maybe, but probably more as an over-protective brother.

This time though, Sesshomaru needed to tell her something else. So he did it in the only way her knew how. He softly hooked one clawed finger under her chin and slowly guided her face to his as he leaned in to softly press his lips against hers; he wasn't expecting her to kiss him back so he was naturally surprised when Kagome's soft lips moved with his. He immediately pulled away to look into her eyes. They were filled with an emotion he hadn't received from anyone in centuries: Love.

The miko smiled at him before stepping backwards and turning away from him. He immediately grabbed her wrist firmly, but not painfully, and watched as her body froze. She turned her hypnotizing eyes into his swirling pools of molten gold. He pulled her to him and hugged her close to his body, both of his arms around her shoulders. He nuzzled into her neck breathing her sweet scent of lavenders. He tightened his hold on her when he felt her move but relaxed when she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back. Slowly he moved his face to whisper in her ear hesitating slightly,

"I love you Kagome." He felt her tense and immediately regretted telling her his feelings. Disappointed he watched in silence as she pulled away. The love he saw in her eyes before must have been the love for a brother. She was looking at the ground shifting nervously before she snapped her gaze into his and kissed him full on the mouth. To say he was surprised was a serious understatement.

Kagome pulled away from him and looked into his golden eyes. She swore she felt her hear flutter when the words left his mouth.

"I love you too Sesshomaru. I've loved you for a long time actually, but I didn't know what your reaction might have been so I kept quiet." She stared at his muscular chest and smiled sadly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Kagome was beyond shocked. Whatever response she had been expecting it wasn't that. She looked into his eyes and saw that he did indeed love her as much as she loved him, maybe more. She smiled as he brought a clawed finger under her chin once again. He leaned down to kiss her once more. Sesshomaru licked the miko's bottom lip asking for entrance, she immediately complied opening her mouth and battling him for dominance. She moaned into the heated kiss as her arms found their way around his neck and into his hair.

He smiled inwardly when she started fighting him for dominance. He brought one hand into her raven locks and the other snaked around her waist. He softly pulled out the golden comb, never breaking the kiss. Unfortunately they broke the kiss for need of air, in that moment Sesshomaru decided to move his hand from her hair and onto her left breast, he smirked as she gasped and leaned into his touch. Slowly his hand moved from her breast to undo her outer haori. He slid the soft material off before letting it fall to the ground and removing the under haori. Slowly he also removed her blood red hakamas as well before her took one step back to revel in her unearthly beauty, which was only ruined by a small scar on her left shoulder and the presence of two more pieces of cloth, that he thought he would enjoy peeling off her skin. The scar on the other hand only made her look more real. He moved in to kiss her once more and she immediately started to explore his mouth surprising the taiyoukai with her boldness. He growled low before attacking her tongue with his own, she moaned in response.

She broke the kiss again for air only to undo his haori and slip it off his tall frame; she also removed his silky hakamas, pulling them to his feet before remembering that males in the feudal era didn't wear undergarments. She realised this as she looked straight ahead at the tall taiyoukai's throbbing erection. Shyly she brushed her finger over his tip and jumped when she heard him growl in response. A little more boldly she wrapped her silky hand around his member and started to move it very slowly.

She was torturing him, pure torture. His beast was banging against its shackles trying to take him over, so he could have the small female. He let out another growl when he felt her speed up and he nearly lost it when her hot wet tongue flicked out to taste him. He grabbed her hand before she could do more and stared down at her. His golden eyes were clouded with pleasure and had specks of red. Slowly he kneeled down to her level and latched his mouth onto her covered breast. He smirked when he heard her immediate response.

The miko threaded her hands into the taiyoukai's silky hair as he teased her. Before she could react he had ripped her bra from her body. She could feel his heated gaze on her body and she blushed. He kissed her while gently massaging her breasts with his clawed hands and teasing her hard nipples. She tugged his hair as she pulled his face away from her so she could kiss and nip at his neck. She felt, rather than heard, him growl softly.

Before she could continue Sesshomaru grabbed her arms, while slowly pushing her to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand while slowly allowing his fingers to trail paths on her body which he soon after followed with his tongue. When he reached her panty line he looked into her half lidded eyes as he slowly rubbed her bundle of nerves through her panties.

She gasped and moaned at his gentle ministrations. She couldn't take it anymore, he was driving her crazy. When his hand moved away she whimpered before she felt the fabric rip from her. She immediately looked into his eyes as his gaze moved to her dripping entrance. She watched him lick his lips and heard him whisper 'perfect' before she felt his tongue poke her sensitive neve bundle. She nearly lost it at this point as she moaned out his name. Kagome felt him loosen his grip on her arm as his hand moved to pinch a nipple. She was moaning out his name and bucking her hips as his long tongue completely lavished her. She could feel her abdomen tightening and she shook her head as she neared her release. With one final stroke of his long tongue she screamed out his name as her juices poured out.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe anything in the world could taste so sweet. She heard her scream out his name as he lapped up her sweet flowing juices. He licked every drop, not leaving anything. Sesshomaru pushed one finger inside her and was immediately wishing he hadn't, she was unbelievably tight, wet and hot. He very nearly took her right then. He moved up to kiss her and was delightfully surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and fought him relentlessly for dominance. He added another finger and heard her gasp his name. She stopped kissing him only to lick his ear while she whispered 'mate me.'

Hearing the command sounded so much sweeter from her lips than in his imagination. He hooked an arm under each of her legs and brought her entrance close to his tip. Teasingly he rubbed his tip around her nub before she started begging him to take her. He slowly pushed himself inside her and kissed her as she let out a scream. Once he was completely inside her he lovingly kissed away her tears. When she started to rock her hips he took it as a sign to move and he slowly starting with long slow movement. She bucked her hips more while moaning his name. He also couldn't help groaning her name out as her walls tightened around him. She whispered 'faster' and 'harder' he complied. He hit her sweet spot inside her making her scream his name several times.

They both came over the edge at the same time and he screamed out her name as he emptied his seed inside her. Immediately his canines lengthened and he pushed them into the sweet flesh of her shoulder. Slowly he pulled away and licked the two puncture marks healing them. He looked at the woman he loved with all his being and saw that his family's mark appeared on her brow. Before he could react he felt the small woman pierce his shoulder flesh with her elongated canines. As she pulled away he watched her only to see that she used her miko energy to shape around her canine teeth. He stared at her and watched as she grinned at him.

She reached above her head to grab her bag; she rummaged inside it for a moment before pulling out a small hand mirror. He took it from her and looked into it. A small sky blue water droplet had appeared in the centre of his moon mark. He started at her and watched as the same droplet appeared on her brow as well. Kagome constantly surprised him. He watched her grin as he realised she knew he was surprised.

"My little miko has marked me," He hugged her close to him and whispered the last part, "I will never leave you."


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of the end

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who have been reading/reviewing this story. I really appreciate all the feedback. Sadly this story is coming to its inevitable end. There will probably only be one more chapter after this one, and if I feel like it, an epilogue. Please stick with me to the end! **

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** Ocean of Sadness

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Somewhere during "The Final act." After Sesshomaru get's his new sword.

**Chapter:** 4~Beginning of the end

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

A grin found its way onto Sango's lips as she heard Kagome and Sesshomaru yell out each other's names. She was fairly sure that if the other people in the group heard them they would be growling. Since they weren't even moving, aside from the slight rise and fall of their chests, she thought it was safe to guess they didn't hear anything. She sighed before smiling, she was glad Kagome was happy.

Kikyo walked over to the slayer and handed her a blanket before sitting next to Inuyasha and re-bandaged his wounds. Sango smiled and lied down next to the perverted monk. She had to admit she loved him regardless of his flaws. Before long everyone, save for Kikyo, were fast asleep.

OoS

Morning came quickly and unwanted to all the dozing members of the Inu Tachi. Yawning and fully dressed Kagome slowly tip-toed into the camp and grabbed her bow and arrows. Her breath hitched when she looked up to see two pairs of brown eyes staring at her. Silently the slayer and undead-miko grabbed each of Kagome's arms and dragged her to the hot springs. Completely forgetting that Sesshomaru was still in the vicinity the two women stared at Kagome, silently demanding answers. Kagome grinned sheepishly before quietly answering,

"You guys need to stay here with the boys, they're badly hurt. I've done what I can for them, but it's my duty to find the jewel." She placed a finger on Sango's lips to silence any retort she was ready to spill. "I know what you're going to say Sango, but you have to understand. I _have_ to do this," she silently glanced at Sesshomaru, "_alone._" She finished, letting her hand drop from Sango's lips.

All she could do was stare at her best friend and sister, as she took one step backwards before spinning and walking face first into a clothed and armoured Sesshomaru. Cursing under her breath she rubbed her sore nose and stared at her mate with determined eyes.

"You will not do this alone Kagome." His voice was almost pleading. "Let this Sesshomaru assist you. This Sesshomaru just got you, and has no intention of losing you now." All Kagome could do was smile sadly at him. She came up onto her tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling his head down so their foreheads were touching.

"Do you trust me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with closed eyes. Sesshomaru brought up his hand and entwined them in her silken black locks.

"Of course" he replied lowly.

"Then you have to trust me to do this on my own. I promise I'll be back before you know it." She poked her tongue out playfully and addressed both of the women and Sesshomaru. "I won't make my wish until I'm back here. It's only right since we defeated Naraku here." All three adults nodded and Kagome kissed each of them on the cheek.

OoS

Two days later Kagome reached a small frozen lake. She could see the Shikon no Tama in the centre of the lake, however she could also see a snake-like shadow twisted around it. Nodding her head as she hardened her resolve, she pulled out an arrow and notched it to her bow. Taking aim she let it fly straight through the hardened ice, cracking it into oblivion, till it hit the jewel, purifying it instantly.

She grinned as she heard an anguished cry while the lake exploded with light. Before she could react the snake-like shadow had twisted its tail around her body and lifted her into the air. The miko grimaced as she dropped her arrows while trying to free herself. With fiery blue eyes she glared at the creature which captured her. It was a woman, or well kind of. She resembled a mermaid with the way her body was attached to a tail; however it was a snake tail. It was a very peculiar green, as she moved it; it shimmered with gold and many other greens. Her skin was also tinted green with flakes of snake skin showing through. Her chest was covered in snake skin so it looked like a strapless bra, which amused Kagome. As her gaze travelled further up she took in the woman's features. Sharp angular features and green lips, are what greeted her. The woman's eyes though were most peculiar. They were white as they glowed, but beneath that Kagome could see that she had stones for eyes. The head of long flowing hair atop her head, reached her mid back. The miko had to look twice because she swore it moved like serpents. Believing to be a trick of light she dismissed the thought until she noticed a garden of statues behind the snake-woman. Every single one of them was male and they were in a terrified pose.

Kagome's eyes widened as realisation hit her. She stared into the glowing stone eyes of the woman and watched with her peripheral vision as snakes twisted and slid around her silky golden-green hair. The miko's breath hitched when the woman brought her closer to inspect. Her head was, at least, the size of Kagome's whole body.

"A woman?" She heard the snake-woman hiss. She was only mildly shocked when a long pink tongue with a split flicked out to lick her face.

"Well that explains why you didn't turn to stone." She slowly put Kagome on the ground and peered at her. "What do you want, woman?" She hissed and narrowed her stone eyes.

"I want the Shikon no Tama that you have in your possession." Kagome replied evenly.

The snake-woman laughed loudly before poking Kagome in the stomach. "What makes you think a puny human woman like you, is worthy of the Shikon jewel?"

"I am the Shikon Miko. It is my destiny to eradicate the jewel from existence." She announced sternly, glaring at the snake-woman.

"Oh," the snake chuckled before dangling the Shikon jewel in front of Kagome's face, "Little miko, you do realise what will happen when you make that wish upon the jewel?"

Kagome's face hardened but she nodded. Amused, the snake handed the jewel to Kagome and smiled. "You are the purest soul I have ever met in my long years of protecting the jewel. Even after mating with Lord Sesshomaru you don't lose any of your purity." The last statement got Kagome's attention.

"Was I not meant to stay pure after mating?" She asked shocked. The snake shook her head. "One other thing, it's been bothering me since I laid eyes on you," Kagome started, the snake grinned as she expected the question, "Is your name Medusa?"

Laughing the snake nodded. "Indeed. Even after five hundred years, there is still some trace of my existence, which puts my mind at ease." Medusa replied as Kagome slowly walked away from the lake clutching the jewel in her hands.

OoS

"Wait a minute" a much huffed up hanyou commanded everyone as he stared at his friends in disbelief. "You're telling me, you just let her go on her own?"

Slowly Sango and Kikyo nodded their heads. Then Inuyasha exploded. "How could you just let her leave? On her own! She could be hurt, OR DEAD!" He exclaimed the last part in shock-horror.

"Relax Inuyasha I'm not dead!" Immediately everyone turned to stare at the young miko as she walked into the camp. When they noticed she was unharmed they all let out a breath they hadn't realised they were holding. Sesshomaru on the other hand, swept her up into an embrace and kissed her fully on the lips for everyone to see. They all visibly relaxed as Sesshomaru showered her with his affection. "I'm actually glad none of you boys came with me." That last statement shocked them all and Sesshomaru growled low. She sighed before pulling him down to sit at the fire. He pulled her into his lap while she explained what happened.

"Wait, so, you didn't even need to fight anything?" The hanyou asked. She shook her head.

"Medusa would have turned all the men to stone; regardless of the fact most of you are demons." Sesshomaru sighed and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Anyway, I've been gone for five days, I come back and what do I find?" She asked clearly upset. "Why on earth did it take you five days to heal yourself Inuyasha? And don't give me the 'I got hit by miasma' crap. Kikyo purified it all."

"Actually, not all of it," Kikyo admitted solemnly, "being undead means I'm not exactly pure anymore. I can destroy ordinary miasma no problem, but Naraku's miasma was more than I could handle. Actually, when you protected me Kagome, I inhaled a little. My left arm has already stopped functioning."

Everyone just stared at her sadly. "It is sad, but this is for the best. Kikyo no longer belongs in this world. _Neither do I_." Kagome whispered the last part so nobody would hear, but she forgot about Sesshomaru, he heard every word. Being the silent being he was he didn't say anything.

They all agreed with Kagome when she decided to make the wish after Kikyo passed on. After five days of agonising torment the souls finally tore free from the undead miko's body and they all watched in silent prayer as she smiled at them with dull lifeless eyes. Knowing what had to be done, Kagome instructed Inuyasha to help her bury Kikyo at the lip of the crater where they fought Naraku. The place was forever to be known as Death's Valley. Even after Naraku's death nothing would ever grow there again, and everyone agreed that when they died they would also be buried on the lip of the crater.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she stood at the lip of the crater. At sunset that day, she was going to make her wish.


	6. Chapter 5: Ocean of Sadness

**A/N: Final chapter! Now you will all find out why Sesshomaru was crying like that at the beginning. Although some of you would have already figured it out…Maybe. I probably should mention that, that first paragraph in the prologue was Kagome's dream, if you didn't catch on.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** Ocean of Sadness

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Somewhere during "The Final act." After Sesshomaru get's his new sword.

**Chapter:** 5~Ocean of Sadness

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Sad scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

Sighing, the young raven haired miko glanced at all her friends as they smiled at her. She hardened her resolve before slowly and carefully making her way to the centre of the crater. Once she got there she stared at the setting sun for a moment before holding the Shikon no Tama in front of her and closing her eyes. She bit her lip and ground her feet into the mud, to stop her-self from crying out loud and shaking. Still she couldn't stop the salty tears that flowed from her cerulean blue eyes and poured down her cheeks. She took a deep and shaking breath before she closed her eyes and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Luckily none of the demons could smell her tears since the wind was blowing in the other direction, and nobody could see her face as she had her back to them. However they all had an uneasy feeling as they clearly heard her shaking breaths. If they had seen and smelt her they all would have rushed to her, yanked the jewel away from her and hugged her tormented form.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko, wish the Shikon no Tama out of existence, forever." As soon as the words left her lips the Shikon Jewel made a sound that faintly resembled a screech of agony as the whole area was bathed in a blinding white light.

Everyone immediately shielded their eyes as their senses were assaulted. They were blinded by the light, deafened by the screech and silenced by the smell of salty tears. Sesshomaru was the first to react, every instinct her had was screaming at him to run, but he refused as he stared into what he though was the centre of the light. He glared at the light until he could faintly make out the shadow of Kagome and the slowly dissolving jewel. She had her mouth open as she screamed to the heavens with the tears pouring out of her eyes.

In an instant the light and sounds subsided. Everyone immediately rushed to Kagome. Sesshomaru was the first to get to her; he grabbed her limp body gently and laid her head on his lap. He slowly pushed her hair out of her face as everyone else arrived. Sango stared at her sister in shock before she broke down and sobbed into Miroku's chest. Inuyasha walked away and started destroying half-melted trees with his wind scar. Miroku slowly rubbed circles on Sango's back as he looked away from Kagome in anguish. Sesshomaru could only stare at his mate as silent tears freed themselves from his eyes to drop onto her cheeks.

Kagome Higurashi left this world with the accursed Shikon no Tama. Her body's dull lifeless eyes stared at the mud as her once warm and rosy skin slowly went cold and deathly pale. The still visible tear tracks on her cheeks glistened as lighting stuck a distant tree. In the next second everyone was soaked as a harsh, cold rain pelted down on them.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes before a agonising and heartbreaking sound freed it way from his throat and tore through the lands. Soon after, Inuyasha also growled at the sky, frustrated.

"Why did you take her from us!" He screamed at the heavens. He kept whispering that sentence to himself before screaming at the heavens once more. He grabbed his sword and in a fit of rage he released the wind scar at another poor, innocent tree.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He screamed with all his might and hugged Kagome's lifeless body close to himself before nuzzling her cold neck and crying out his guts. "It's not fair." He kept whispering. Finally after an hour of agonising he placed her on the ground before unsheathing Tenseiga and holding it steady above her form. He brought it up and just as he was about to swing down to cut, Sango jumped in front of the blow. He stopped and commanded her to move.

"NO!" Sango screamed at him. He was shocked to say the least.

"Don't you all want her back?" He growled.

"We do want her back! But you can't bring her back!" Sango screamed in anguish. "If for some reason Tenseiga works and you bring her back, the jewel will also return. Then she'll just wish it away again and she will also disappear."

"What do you mean by 'if'?" Sesshomaru asked lowly. "Do you not believe this Sesshomaru is capable of bringing her back?"

"I say 'if' because Kagome's soul shouldn't exist anymore." He just stared at her before letting his silken bangs shadow his eyes. Slowly he lifted Kagome up and placed her aside. He started to dig a grave with his bare hands.

An hour later Kagome was buried at the centre of the crater which was slowly being filled with freezing water from the downpour.

OoS

Every year, on the anniversary of Kagome's death, everyone would gather at the crater and mourn. However the crater had slowly turned into a huge sea which flowed through the dead valley, as a river, until it reached the ocean. Now every time one of them looked at the ocean they were filled with the happy memories they shared with the young miko until they were all overcome with the horrid pain of her death.

As promised when they passed on their bodies joined Kikyo's body at the edge of the internal sea. 100 years after the incident, Inuyasha was the last to die. Sesshomaru sighed sadly as he placed Inuyasha' rosary beads on top of his grave. Sesshomaru kneeled and prayed for their peace in the afterlife. He stared into the sea and recalled something that tore his heart up all over again. Kagome's soul was forcefully ripped from her body when she died. Her sound disappeared in agony, just as the jewel had.

Sesshomaru had sworn to survive for as long as was possible, which he mocked as 'a measly 100 years' on his deathbed. Much to the other Lord's displeasure he was also buried alongside the others at the internal sea.

Sango and Miroku's family still came to visit them, but even they soon stop going all together as their children had children, whom had children and so on.

Not surprisingly Kouga was also buried there; the surprising part was that Ayame, his mate, joined him. Their children and grandchildren on the other hand never forgot and passed on the legacy that was Kagome and the Inu Tachi for years to come. Even when Kagome's remains eventually caught up with the time she was born in, and demons were eradicated, they weren't forgotten. A small shrine was built and the whole area (aside from the shrine) was off limits to everyone. I was known for a time as Ends Valley but was soon after renamed as the Ocean of Sadness.

**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I almost cried when I was writing this. Anyway I know it wasn't really an Ocean, but it sounds better than Sea of Sadness. Ne?**

**Anyway hoped you guys like it and sorry if I made you cry. **

**Until next time!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
